The Beginning of A New
by SUBWAYRIDER270
Summary: Life was easy before a small joke went wrong. Now what can he do when he falls in love with his enemy who just happened to be the target of his prank.FemHarry/Draco SS/SB FEM HP/BZ NEW CHAPTER
1. Prologue

Disclaimers

I don't own Harry Potter Series

Warning

Slash, Mentally Abuse, Female Harry Potter

If u don't like DON'T READ!!

PROLOGUE

Draco's POV

It was suppose to be a joke something to make him pay, so how come I fine myself in love with the bane of my extinct and yet I don't mind, she's my star that helped me find my way home. You all might think I'm crazy so let me start from the beginning of how the beautiful women next to me become my wife and how we fought through fire to be together.

It all start 2 years ago…………………..


	2. Draco

DRACO'S POV

It all started when we were in the 6th year and school just start the war was over so everyone one was relaxed including one Harry Potter. He was sitting looking his best at the Gryffindor table looking like he could rule the world. To me and any other Slytherin out there old or young potter was a means to and end. It was time for potter to fade in the background and for other people who rightful belonged in the spotlight to be seen. Yet I knew Potter belong their, if it wasn't for him we would be in the control of a snake like bastard. However that doesn't mean I can't stalk about it.

So when breakfast was over, the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the dungeon for potions. That's when my plan started forming in my mind, if I got potter out of the school it would give me the chance to be in his place of fame and fortune. But what was I going to do that would not me cured b the school's nurse; she could heal anything that wasn't permanent, so what I do?

Any way Snape started his class the usual way with insulting the Gryffindor and also taking points away which got the Slytherins laughing. It was weird how potter just sat nothing on his face but a smile just like the other Gryffindors; I didn't need to turn around to know Snape was beyond piss. So Snape told use we would be doing a perfection potion that would cure anything wrong with a person. Thats when I knew my chance had just arrived by putting fairy dust in potter's potion it could change his whole body in to something gross and that would ruin his image to the wizard world.

So the potion started by picking a partner you wanted, I sat with Blaise my best friend but no one needed to know that, you could tell who potter was sitting with, Granger the know it all Mud blood who thought she knew more then the purebloods. When I done with potter, I'm going after her next, which should be fun. So they began the potion perfectly, which surprised me and angered Snape even more.

I saw the chance to put the fairy dust in to the potion, so when Granger disrupted potter from the cauldron I dumped the whole container of fairy dust in to the potion it didn't really change the potions appearance but it was affective. The moment it touched potter's beautiful red lips it would turn him in to the most disgusting thing in the world.

Did I just say potter had red beautiful lips? No I didn't it was proppely a mistake. Ya that was it I properly tired.

Anyway Snape called potter in front of the class again tiring to make a dumass of him which was going to work this time. I watch as the potion bottle touched potter's lips and he gulped it down because of the taste. Nothing happen in the first to few minute, well Snape told potter that he was a disgrace to the Wizard World and he should go and sit down because he failed. As potter walked back to his desk, he dropped to the floor and screamed in pain. That's when a flash of light took over the classroom, blinding everyone's eyes.

When it stopped, in the place where potter fall was the most……………


	3. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A GIRL

When it stopped, in the place where potter fall was the most……………

Was a beautiful girl like no other? She had a full head of hair that looked like it was up to her waist. The body this girl had was a body any girl would die for, a slim stomach, long legs, and full breast that would make a grown man drool.

She was just laying down on the cold dungeon floor in deep sleep. The whole class watched and her breathing went down to normal. If she didn't look like potter so much I would have picked her up but Weasel did his job and picked the new tranformed potter up and walked quickly to the hospital wing with Snape screaming for someone to call the headmaster.

Normal POV

Ron Wesley was walking faster then his ever done in his life. The hospital wing wasn't that far from were his was now. Looking down at what no who was in his arms made him wasn't to cry. His best friend, his brother, his baby brother was turned or replace by a female. Didn't matter if she was prettier then the models in the magazines he kept under his bed, he looked like one of those women.

Sign at the reach of his final destitution he place the new female on one of the empty bed well Snape got the nurse.

"Women, where the hells are u" Snape yelled out, well walking quickly to her office. About to open it but it was yanked open from the other side.

"Snape, show me respect or you'll be removed from my wing. Now please tell me why you're howling my name" Poppy said coldly

Pretending the women hadn't even said a word, "there was a potion accident in my classroom"

"When is there not" Poppy said darkly

"You wouldn't be saying that when you find out whom it is and what happen" replying her question.

Walking quickly to the bed the patient was resting Poppy gasped at who she so on the bed.

"Oh My Merlin, what in the gods name happen" Poppy asked rapidly

"Professor called Harry up in front of the class and made him test our potion then Harry just dropped to the ground" Ron replied immediately not waiting for Snape to answer.

After a quick scan from her wand, poppy gave her last input.

"Whatever, the potion was its Permanente it can't be removed" Poppy said well gazing at the girl in the bed sadly. "Why don't we leave her to rest, I believe the headmaster is here to see you professor"

With one final look the 3 people in that area walked away. Silence was heard for a long period of time before

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A GIRL"?


	4. May Merlin Bless You, good child

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A GIRL?

"Now headmaster calm down, it was just an accident that happen in the potion lab" Said a very timid potion master.

"Then fixes it then" replied a usually calm headmaster

"We can't its permeate and he's I mean she's not awake yet" Said an anxious poppy

"This was not suppose to happen he was suppose to have a normal life after this, and I was to make shore it happen, now look at what's happen, instead a grandson I have a granddaughter" with that said by the headmaster he moved into the part of the wing that house he's new granddaughter.

(Lily was Dumbledore's daughter in hiding)

"Lets just wait until he awakes before we come to any conclusion; I mean this could be good for him" Poppy said well looking at the boy with pity.

"How"?

"This might just be what he needs, a normal life with no Boy Who Lived fans"

"Even though we know he enjoys it" muttered a bashful Snape

Ignoring Snape like he wasn't even there

"Let's wait and give the boy time before we decide what he wants, won't you say Ablus"

"I guess, inform me when he's awaken" with that said a very sadden headmaster left the hospital wing followed by the potion master.

"Mr. Weasley you may go to lunch and visit when he's, I mean when she's awaken" stated a very flushed poppy

With one more look at his once male friend, Ron Weasley made his exit.

Poppy slow walked to the bed that formally held the once Harry Potter.

Looking at the stilled body and watching as the his chest raise and fall calmly, Poppy muttered

"May Merlin Bless You, good child" then walked away.

As the sun shined through the open window, and hit the eyes of a sleeping form and causing the form to be awoken.

Shift his immobile body, and looking around the room with wide but blur eyes. He took his glasses off the table next to him and slowing put them on.

Realising where he was once again, he fall to the bed restlessly.

However something heavy fell with him, slowly looking down not believing what he saw, he brought his hand to his chest and felt the soft but firm beast that sat down on what was once his flat chest.

With one deep breath

He screamed then fainted.


	5. What's my new name

**Sorry it took long. Schools been crazy finally had some peace to start writing any way u know i dont own any harry potter characters and so on . SO HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE U LIKE A REVIEW**

With one deep breath

He screamed then fainted.

With one more look down he dropped on the bed llike the dead. Also with that screech poppy run into the room to scan her patient. Taking her wand out and breathing heavily she waved the wand over the still body. With a sigh of relief she reread the scan information, seeing her patient wasn't in dangerous she went to get some potions for him to take when he was finally awake.

As the bright light shined through his closed lit eyes, he slow pried them open. With a sigh he thought the dream was reality, however when he looked down he saw a pair of peaky breast and he new the dream was a reality , willing himself not to faint he said

"Poppy" which come out as a whisper, but it seemed the medwitch in question heard her patient and rushed back to his bed side.

"Thank lord you're awake dear"

"What happened to me?" he asked feeling a panic attack begin

"Just take a deep breath and drink this potion" well pushing the potion bottle to his lips and watch was the boy turned girl grimaced at the taste.

"There you should be back to your normal self very soon"

"You can change me back" asked Harry with hope in his silky smooth voice

"I don't know dear, we think its permanent but professor Snape is looking into it"

"Can you please just tell me what happen? Please" request by Harry who was getting very emotional and by they watering of her eyes poppy could tell she was on the brick of crying.

With a sigh Poppy began her explanation.

"There was a potion accident where you were caught in the cross fire when the potion explode, it seems what ever cause the potion to explode was also the reason you are now in the body you're in and now it seems what ever or who ever did do this made shore the element they added would cause the change to be permanent. I'm sorry dear."

"What am I going to do, I was born as a boy and lived my whole life as a boy and now I'm a girl" well he was saying this, poppy realised it was finally sinking in

"**I'M A BLOODING, GOSSIP TALKING GIRL**" the boy turned girl finally yelled out.

With that she finally broke down, Poppy moved quickly to comfort the girl.

"Hush I'm here if you need me and you have your friends"

It seemed the mention of his friends had the girl crying more then before.

"its ok I'm here for you so are your friends and family" as the nurse kept whispering sweet nothings to the girl the howling finally turned to whimpering then nothing.

"Thank you Poppy"

"You welcome dear and do you want to know something…"

"What" asked the comforted girl

"This is time for a change my dear your whole you've had to deal with the dark lord and being the boy-who-lived, however now you have a new start, you don't have to be the boy who lived anymore, you can be a new you"

"How?" questioned a bewildered Harry

"First you need to change your name dear if you don't want to be the boy who lived you have to cut all ties to him even the name"

"But if I do change my name they'll still know its me"

"Yes they'll know but they'll never want a female as their saviour, do you get it dear"

"Ya I do, but what's going to be my new name"

"Leave that up to me" stated a new voice

**HOPE YOU LIKE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS**


	6. wow that's a mouth full

"Leave that up to me" stated a new voice

Both women turned to the door where the voice came from and standing there looking his rightful age was Ablus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school she was in and also her grandfather. They could tell he was having a hard time with the dilemma from the bags under his eyes to the messed up hair which was usually kept neat.

The man in question slowly walked up to the bed which now held his granddaughter.

"I know this can be hard for you but Severus is going to find a solution to this problem then you'll be back to your normal self, you could even start dating I know their some beautiful girls in your year. . . . ."

"Grandpa calm damn and first of all I'm gay"

"Since when?"

"Since I went out with Charlie this summer. . . . ." she didn't get to finish her sentence when her grandfather started to question her again

"Wait what, when did this happen and why wasn't I informed"

"I thought you knew but I guess I was wrong and it happen on June 20(my birthday, just wanted 4 u 2 now back 2 da story) we went to a café in central London"

"Ok well when you get changed back you can start dating some of the handsome boys in your year." with a wave of hope in his voice poppy hated to ruin the one chance for the headmaster to be granted a opportunity to have his grandson back in his normal form but he need to know.

With a sigh she began to tell him the truth.

"Ablus I've taken a look at the potion that Harry was splashed with and the element which was added and the additional amount caused the potion to have a permanent affect." All that was said in a lecturing voice as if she was teaching a class

"What element was that?" he asked with absolute worry in his almost trembling voice.

No one had ever heard the headmaster like this, not in her 35 year of friendship had she every seen this side of the headmaster.

Seeing her grandfather stunned by the news Harry quickly acquired his aged hand and squeezed gently letting him know that no matter what she would be ok.

"It . . . was . . . fairy dust" her answer come out the as a whisper it wasn't really heard however because of the rooms echo they heard it multiple times.

If any person walked in the room right this moment they would have saw three people with three different facial expressions. Poppy's face held the look of terror, Harry's face held confusion, and Ablus's face held defeat and failure. The cause for the expressions well you had to be there from the start.

"What's wrong with fairy dust?" silence took effect of the room for a few moments until poppy made a move of answering her question.

"When any potion, damaging or undisruptive is contaminated with fairy dust it causes the potion to change not the physical features no, the chemical feature. Do you get it dear?"

"No. . . Not really" the confused look get deeper

"Let's say a dreamless potion affect is only temporary right" receiving a nod she continued "well when fairy dust is added it causes the victim to be dreamless . . . for life"

"Oh I get it causes the potion to take a permanent affect . . . ohh. . . I get it . . . oh my gods"

"yes dear so no matter what Severus does he can't change the potion's affect, I'm sorry"

"No no I guess this could be a good thing, ohm oh I could be the real me no more lies and fame I could be me" taking a deep breath which seemed to convince her more and more.

"A whole new me" this time said with the determination that wasn't there before.

"Grandpa what's my new name" the soon to be name girl demanded

With that question asked her grandfather seem to shake out of his astonishment and come to the conclusion that this was what his granddaughter need and wanted, so who was he to deny that of his only grandchild.

With a sigh of relief, that no matter what happen he would always be there for her.

As he's baby blue eyes took in her face and deal he thought of the perfect name that would fit for the perfect girl.

"Your name my dear is Serenity Alison Dumbledore Potter Black"

"Wow that's a mouth full . . . thank you gramps" with a teary voice she hugged him as a couple of tears fell down her smooth tan skin.

"Your welcome dear. . . . . now when are you getting out of here sweetheart" it seemed as if the naming of his 16 year old granddaughter cheered the headmaster right back up

"she can leave when I'm done with the scan" poppy said well watching her wand run over her patient.

Silence took place well the scan was in progress, as the scan finish giving off information poppy stepped back and handed serenity a state of clothes.

"why don't you go and change dear well I talk to your grandfather" with that said the duo watched a the new teenage girl stepped into the loo and closed the door gently.

"Ablus she's going to need help fitting into her new role"

"I know that why I'm going to send her to and etiquette school to learn how to act as the best proper female I know she could be"

"Do you think it's wise" asked a worried poppy

"I think that is. . ." the sentences seem to trail of as he looked at the stunning beauty in front of him.

"Absolutely beautiful" was the words that best described the girl no not even women in front of him at that moment.


	7. look whose back!

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON BUT IT SEEMS THE MORE I WRITE THIS LESS YOU GUYS U GUYS LIKE MY WRITIN PLZ FOR THE SOUL OF THIS WRITER REVIEWS I DOENT CARE IF UR MEAN(YA I DO). OR IS MY WRITING THAT MAD. (TEARS)**

**SO WITH THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**(HARRY IS NOW BEING KNOWN AS SERENITY)**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Absolutely beautiful" was the words that best described the girl no not even women in front of him at that moment.

"Do you like it?" the newly transform girl asked

"You look absolutely gorgeous my dear, now please sit down so we can discuss this situation" which was softly spoken by her grandfather. "I think this change is going to be hard for you to settle in with and I understand if it takes you weeks or even months however we do have you education to worry about" nodding along to her gramps words she final understood that she would never get her life back turning her attention from her thoughts and catching the end of his statement "…………which is why I think its best if you leave Hogwarts for a well."

"WHAT?" the shocked women asked "no I can't leave……….every…..one …I ….love is here" it seemed the shock hadn't worn off yet, when the stuttering had stopped she started to hyperventilate and with the heavy tears coming down her face her grandfather didn't know how to comfort her.

Taking a step away from his messy desk he grabbed the sobbing girl in his arms and started to rock her well saying thing to ashore her that he would always be there for her.

Once the tear finally stopped Serenity turned her red rimmed eyes to the man holding her and asked "why do you want me to leave? Don't you want me anymore?" which just come out as a whisper.

Even as low as the volume the question was asked in he seems to have heard it loud and clear. "No, Not at all my dear" taking a deep breath "if it was up to me I would have you with me every minute of the day however as I can't I have to let you grow up and live your own life even if that means sending you away then I'll do what I have to."

It seems the realization finally settled within Serenity's mind, when her eyes swelling up with tears and her face cast down she asks the one question that would change her life.

"When" with that a sob escaped her mouth and her grandfather started the rocking motion all over again.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Muggle London: Oxford Station**

**Serenity POV**

The light drizzle of the rain hit the shield that was over me lightly. It seemed like the sadness I felt was being reflected in the weather. The sadder I got the heavier the rain was and the darker the gray sky got. It seems the arrival of the sudden showers got the citizen moving at top speed. It appeared as if we didn't exist in their modest globe and in a way it seemed right. We didn't fit in their ideal world and they didn't sit in ours. It was a pretty good thing they couldn't see us, the showers of powerful rain already cause commotion seeing a man that looked past his prime who also looked like Santa Claus wearing the must brightest robe in this gray atmosphere would have shocked them in to panic or gossip about the weird people in their presents. Whirling around to look at the city that cause me pain and happiness, I realize it was for the best. Shaking my head I knew I didn't believe what I thought however whether I like it or not it was to late.

As the final bell rang informing the on coming passengers of it departure I was brought out of my thoughts when my shivering body collided with a solid form which smelled of lemons. Reposition my head on his brightly cloaked chest I looked at the man who had being taking care of me since I stepped in his mansion like school. As the tears that I've held in since we left the school finally fell from my slight red eyes. He kissed my forehead and whispered encouraging words at me. After a few seconds he released me, with a light shove to the train doors the warning bell rang of their rapid departure. Stumbling out of the cover of the magic shield I quickly walked to the train then to my sit. Looking out of the window and seeing the person that made this trip possible mouthing a quick "I love you" as the tears finally left his dull baby blue eyes.

With the train pulling away slowly I rested my hand on the window and mouthed a quick "I love you too" before a sharp nudge signaling our departure from the station and my old life. My trip to France began with a painful start.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**(AN: I REALLY DON'T WANT TO WRITE ABOUT HER TRIP TO FRANCE BUT DURING THE STORY YOU WILL FIND OUT ABOUT IT. SHE JUST LEARNS TO BE A LADY YOU KNOW AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW SHE LEARNS THE WALK, TALK AND ACT OF A LADY. SO IM CONTINUE FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE SUMMER SHE'S BEEN GONE FORE 6 MONTHS AND EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED AND SO HAS SHE. NOW BACK TO THE STORY.)**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**SUMMER OF 6 YEAR (MAY 13)**

**SERENITY POV**

Waving as the train pulled away from the station. I relax in my seat and started to think. Gramps was right, me coming to France was for the best I made lots of friends at Ècole Sorciére de la Belle and they help me become my true women. It was hard at first I have to admit but life went on and I started to settle into a normal agenda then I set myself for more and that when I might Sarah and the gang. Sarah is one of the most out going people I've ever known, she loved to go shopping and every time you had a problem that's the way to solve it. In a month of knowing her I had a full wardrobe and I knew French flawlessly and I knew how to dress myself acceptably.

In the three months that I've been here I finally gave in into my inner women and become as she calls it a "Man's Women" I knew everything a guy wanted, needed, and couldn't live without and was put into that very form. A woman with every asset that could kill any man with desire and want in addition to that she taught me how to use it. During this process I finally figure why I wasn't so interested in girls generally, Sarah explain that in a way I was gay when I was a guy from the start however with me looking for everyone's approvable I hide my feelings. However, now I'm ready to face their question and no matter what I'll be brave to my true self. Sighing I realized that I wasn't that shy kid who was always looking for people's approval, I was now the confident women who wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way no matter the situation. Get ready Snape; you just might your match.

Sighing once more I pulled the thin blanket that the train service provided tighter around my body as the cool air of the train got in my system. It was summer so I was only wearing some shorts which showed off my long legs and sizeable ass which already had half of the men's attention on the train. I was also wearing a tank top which showed my cleavage and any other curves that weren't seen by my shorts and with the 4-inch gold heels that finish of the look of a city girl on vacation.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest before I wondered off in my thought again. With another sigh I turned my head and fell straight to sleep.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**6 HOURS LATER**

**FINAL DESTINATION: LONDON, OXFORD TRAIN STATION**

**SERENITY POV**

I had to say that the train ride was really restful and I even read some of next semester's books, however, that didn't get my thought of my up coming arrival. Deep down I was scared out of my mind that I would be shunned by the most important person in my life my Gramps. Since coming to France I haven't really stayed in contact with him I think that I kind of thought it was his fault that I had to move just to fit into the world again. All I really know is he and Sirius was coming to pick me up. Thinking about Sirius I realize I hadn't talked to him in a really long time, thinking back it was a month and a half before the incident when I broke all contact with him.

_*** FLASHBACK***_

"_Hey Harry…please sit…um….I have to tell you something" which was said in a stuttering voice_

"_O.k. sir you know you can tell me anything" Harry stated well taking a sit in the light red couch which was facing the fireplace which his godfather was pacing in front of._

"_Well….umm….ok…emm…I'm just going to say it……I'm in a relationship" which came out quickly Harry hardly got it but some how did._

"_Wow….that's just…..wow……ok with whom" the shock seemed to have wearied off as the minute passed._

"_Well ok this part is going to be difficult but it needs to be said before I tell you whom I'm dating I've been gay since the 7__th__ year of my schooling"_

_To shock to say anything Harry just nodded motioning Sirius to continue._

_Taking a deep breath Sirius continued "I'm dating……Severus Snape" turning his eyes to his godson he waited for a reaction. _

_Taking a deep breath Harry asked in a breathless voice "you're dating Severus Snape" he spat the name out like it would leave a bad taste in his mouth if he didn't get it out._

"_Yes" it was slow but it was clear and with that Harry final understood it wasn't a joke his godfather the man he wanted to be like was dating a man who despised him to the seventh degree._

_Silents held the room for a few minutes shaping the conversation to the next level intensity. The look that appeared on the younger boy's face explained everything to the man across from him._

_Breathing in and releasing slowly Harry turned to his godfather and asked "Are you happy?"_

"_Yes" was his reply_

"_Then I'm happy for you" with that said Harry went to his room took his stuff and packed everything._

_Moving his truck through the house to the fireplace. Harry turned around and notices that Snape had finally joined them. _

"_Harry, where are you going?"_

"_Is he staying here?"_

"_Of course where else would I stay I'm dating your godfather if it took your miniature brain that long to final figure that out there might be some hope left" Snape answered for Sirius sarcastically_

"_Then I'm gone" Harry said grabbing the flow dust_

"_Harry please…"_

"_No you want to date him fine I won't stop you however, as long as you date him I can't be near you with out wanting to do something bad to Snape"_

_Snape snort and whispered "you wish"_

_Ignoring him Sirius looked at his godson, "Where would you go?"_

"_I do have gramps, who already has a room ready for me" with that he tosses the flow dust in the fireplace and waited for the green flames to appear and take him away._

_With one final "Bye" Harry Potter disappeared from his godfather's place as the green flames died and all was left was ashes. Sirius Black finally broke down from the lost his godson and was reassured by the love of his life._

_********END OF FLASHBLACK**********_

Remembering that day only fueled my rage more I mean how could he fall in love with a man who insulted him from the start when I didn't even know him. Shaking my head I grasped all of my things and waited for the train to stop moving into the oxford station the scenery was the some but there was no rain however the citizens of London were going on with their lives. Bending down to get my charm bracelet, knowing every males eyes were on my ass which cause me to smile knowing I cause this reaction.

Straitening my back right I made shore my outfit looked clean and neat, then joining the line of people who were exiting the train at a slowly pace. Stepping on the black platform I took a deep breath of the clean but yet dirty air of London I look around trying to find the person who I lost contact with in last 6 months.

Spotting a bright purple robe at the far end of the station I start walking to it, my pace pick up when I saw said person turn around and look directly in my way and smile a "million dollar smile" I call it that cause every time he smiles like that the world seems to light up. Turning my pace in to a skip and then to a full blow run I finally united to said person. Hugging him tight I broke out in a sob realizing how much I've miss him as my arms got tried I burrowed my face in his chest and whispered I love you.

I never saw the two people behind me one giving a sneer and the other giving me a loving look. I never felt us leave the train station in rush hour. I also never felt as we were transported to the place I called home and put in my bed and tucked in.

However, one thing I could have told you is, I've have never felt more whole then being back in his arms, the arms that use to rock me asleep when I had nightmares, the old but strong arms of my grandfather.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

The white light shinned in her tightly closed eyes, the darks hass was cleared with a burst of light. Looking around the room and final realizing where she was, she pulled the covers over her head and tried to fall back into the blissful peace of unconscious. After a few minutes passed and realizing that sleep wasn't going to come easy, she sighed well blinking which seemed to drag her in to her thoughts. So deep in her thoughts she didn't realize a person entering her brand new decorated room looking around then gently sitting down on her bed not to startle her. Moving her head from the ceiling to the east wall she noticed a change of color looking back to find the sources of color causing her to take in a quick breath and bring a trembling hand to rest on her pounding chest. Noticing her reaction caused the person to let out an airy chuckle.

"Haven't I taught you better?'

"Yes, you have taught me better I just didn't think I'd have to use it on you" said the still sleepy girl

"yes…yes your right my dear but still be cautions there still might be some dark wizards out there" after that statement of worry silence took over the room for a couple of minutes

"Anyway my dear how was your trip, I can see it had a positive resolute" well brushing her long black hair back and trailing his fingertips down her cheek to her jaw.

"I made some friends and the showed me the my true self" as his palm slide down her cheek for the second time she held it in place with her hand and kissed the center

"How have you been Gramps" looking deep into his eyes she could tell something was wrong

"nothing to worry your self about dear just happy that my sweetheart is home again" sighing he cleared his throat " you don't know how good it is to talk to you again and I hope you know going to Frances was good for you even if you didn't know it at the time….." stopping him before he finished his statement

"Gramps no matter what, I don't want you to feel bad for what you did, I understand now and no matter what I'll forever thank you for what you've done for me" seeing her words finally getting through his head, she pilled her covers back and jumped out of bed revealing her pajamas to her grandfather.

"Now come on, show me the changes that have been made to Hogwarts since I've been away" taking his aging arm and yanking it promoting him to stand on his feet however his person never moved an inch.

"Aren't you coming" asked the unsure girl

"Yes, little one I am however you're no going down in your sleeping wear" said the man with a commanding tone

"But Gramps" the girl whined.

"No buts my dear get washed up and come down to the great hall for breakfast then I'll show you around" placing a gently kiss on her forehead and taking his leave giving her the privacy she needed.

"Kay Gramps" the statement being directed to the back of the aging man, sighing she took her toiletries and started making herself presentable.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**GREAT HALL **

**BREAKFAST 8:30 AM**

﻿The walk might have been short for many people but to her it was a long walk through memory lane and no matter where she went or the people she'll meet, this castle and the people who lived in it where home and she was going to make shore that it stayed that way.

Stepping on the stone floor as gently as possible as if her light steps might crumble the castle to dust, she finally reached the double doors that lead to the great hall a room in the fortress that held the most magnificent piece of art in the whole castle. The reason the room was the favorite to most was because of the ceiling, the ceiling was like no other, it was a window to the sky, it was able to copy the exact weather outside and illustrate it on to the ceiling and every once in a well during dinner time some students might be able to catch a shooting star sorrowing through the night sky. Shaking her head of the memory of her first arrival at the school and of her new home, she continued her journey into the one room that held most of her special memories. Looking at the ceiling one more time and memorized by the past she didn't hear her name being called out however it seemed as if someone didn't like her star gazing and blunt disrespect toward her elders and decided to make his opinion known.

"Well, well, well look whose back!"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**WHOO SAID THAT? I DON'T KNOE WELL FIND OUT SOON**

**REVOEW SOON PLZZ**


End file.
